militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
367th Rifle Division (Soviet Union)
| allegiance = | branch = Red Army | type = Division | role = Infantry | size = | garrison = | battles = Continuation War Lapland War Petsamo–Kirkenes Offensive | decorations = | notable_commanders = Col. Ivan Mikhailovich Puzikov Maj. Gen. Nikolai Antonovich Chernukha Maj. Gen. Yan Petrovich Sinkevich Col. Aleksandr Alexeevich Startzev | image_size = | current_commander = }} The 367th Rifle Division was raised in 1941 as a standard Red Army rifle division, and served for the duration of the Great Patriotic War in that role. It began forming in August, 1941 in the Chelyabinsk Oblast. After forming, it was initially assigned to the 28th (Reserve) Army, but was soon reassigned to Karelian Front, where it remained until nearly the end of 1944. The division had mostly a relatively quiet war on this defensive front, but later saw action against the German forces trying to hold northern Finland, being awarded the Order of the Red Banner for its services. The division ended the war in 14th Separate Army on garrison duties in the far north. Formation The division began forming on August 29, 1941 in the Urals Military DistrictWalter S. Dunn, Jr., Stalin's Keys to Victory, Stackpole Books, Mechanicsburg, PA, 2006, p. 78 in the Chelyabinsk Oblast. Its basic order of battle was as follows: * 1217th Rifle Regiment * 1219th Rifle Regiment * 1221st Rifle Regiment * 928th Artillery RegimentCharles C. Sharp, "Red Tide", Soviet Rifle Divisions Formed From June to December 1941, Soviet Order of Battle World War II, Vol. IX, Nafziger, 1996, p. 96 Col. Ivan Mikhailovich Puzikov was assigned to command of the division on the day it began forming, and he would remain in command until February 24, 1942. In late November it was assigned briefly to the 28th Army in the Reserve of the Supreme High Command, but was then sent to the front in Karelia, where it was assigned to the Maselskaya Operational Group.Combat Composition of the Soviet Army, 1942, p. 7 In December the division was reported as being made up of men mostly 35 to 41 years old.David M. Glantz, Colossus Reborn, University Press of Kansas, Lawrence, KS, 2005, p. 594. Note there is a typo in this entry. Colonel Puzikov was replaced by Col. Nikolai Ivanovich Afonskii on February 25, who was in turn replaced by Lt. Col. Nikolai Ivanovich Shpilev on April 22. Meanwhile, the 32nd Army was reformed in March, in part from the Maselskaya Group, and the division was assigned to that Army in May.Sharp, "Red Tide", p. 96 Col. Fedor Ivanovich Korobko took command on June 24, but less than a month later Colonel Puzikov returned to his previous position. Combat Service The 367th remained in 32nd Army until February, 1944.Combat Composition of the Soviet Army, 1944, p. 35 During this entire period this Army was stationed in the Segezhsky District of the Karelo-Finnish SSR, facing the Finnish II Army Corps across the static front.Earl F. Ziemke, Stalingrad to Berlin, Center of Military History United States Army, Washington, DC, 1968, map on p. 297 Colonel Puzikov was replaced on November 1, 1942 by Col. Nikolai Antonovich Chernukha, who would be promoted to Major General on May 18, 1943, and would remain in command until June 12, 1944. In February the division was moved north to join 26th Army in the Ukhta region. It was briefly assigned to 31st Rifle Corps before reverting to being a separate division within the Army.Combat Composition of the Soviet Army, 1944, pp. 65, 95 In these positions it faced elements of the German XVIII Mountain Corps over the next several months,Ziemke, Stalingrad to Berlin, map on p. 392 while to the south Finland was being driven out of the war in the Vyborg–Petrozavodsk Offensive. Maj. Gen. Yan Petrovich Sinkevich took over the divisional command on June 13, but was in turn replaced by Col. Aleksandr Alexeevich Startzev on August 10; this officer would remain in command for the duration of the war. At the beginning of September the 367th was assigned to 132nd Rifle Corps, still in 26th Army.Combat Composition of the Soviet Army, 1944, p. 245 On September 4/5 a Soviet-Finnish cease-fire went into effect, and on the 6th the German forces in Finland began Operation Birke, with the goal of a withdrawal into Norway, although the Germans were secretly determined to hold the Pechenga District for the sake of the nickel mines there. XVIII Mountain Corps withdrew by stages, and 26th Army followed up as far as the 1940 Soviet-Finnish border.Ziemke, Stalingrad to Berlin, pp. 390-93 In October the division was reassigned to 31st Rifle Corps in the newly-expanded 14th Army,Combat Composition of the Soviet Army, 1944, p. 307 far up north in the Murmansk Oblast. The 367th would remain under these commands for the duration of the war. The Wehrmacht High Command (OKW) had reviewed the German position in Finland and, after being assured by Speer that Germany had sufficient stockpiles of nickel on hand, dropped the plan to hold Pechenga and instead evacuate to Norway in Operation Nordlicht. On October 7, 14th Army opened an offensive against the XIX Mountain Corps on the Litsa River; by the 10th the German forces were in a crisis, and by October 14 had completely lost a front they had held for three years. 14th Army then paused to regroup, resuming its offensive towards the Norwegian border on the 18th and continuing until the 28th when the pursuit began to slow.Ziemke, Stalingrad to Berlin, pp. 395-400 On November 14 the division was recognized for its part in the taking of the town of Nikel and the surrounding area with the award of the Order of the Red Banner. The 367th Rifle, Order of the Red Banner Division (Russian: 367-я стрелковая Краснознамённая дивизия) settled down as a garrison unit in the high Arctic until after the end of the war in Europe.Sharp, "Red Tide", p. 96 References Citations Bibliography * 1945|ref=harv|authors=}} pp. 279–80 * External links *Ivan Mikhailovich Puzikov *Nikolai Antonovich Chernukha *Yan Petrovich Sinkevich 367 Category:Military units and formations established in 1941 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945 Category:Military units and formations awarded the Order of the Red Banner